Princess
by The 'Blur' Witch
Summary: A Noodle and 2D story involving them in bed...oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

- - -

Noodle stirred, moaning from her pleasant dreams. "2D…"

She felt something move in her bed sheets. Her eyes fluttered open from the movement. 2D was curled under the blankets, deep in his own dream world (In skin only might I add)

'_That's right'_, she sighed, and a little smile curled her lips. _'We made love the other night'. _Almost immediately after she thought it, she pictured the moment again in her mind as thought it happened just a second ago.

It had just started with a kiss…a simple sweet kiss in her bedroom. Then it soon became from just simple kisses to tongues reaching inside her mouth and tracing the crevices, minds becoming dizzy with every movement.

It was the way he kissed that made her want _more._ The moistness of his mouth made it possible, she desired all the juices of his body and his passion…she needed _him_.

"2D…" She whispered, tracing a light touch up his arm beneath the sheets. "2D honey, wake up".

He shifted a little, but made no sign of consciousness. Noodle grinned, Alright then, time for another approach. "2D…" Stiffly and slowly, she sat up on her elbows and crawled over to his side. Bending over him, she murmured something soft into his ear, something forbidden and definitely an action that would _never _have been heard on the breakfast table, followed by a slow lick on the earlobe that would send a chill down his spine. Noodle felt his spine, almost on cue, immediately shiver at her words and suddenly stirred. "Noodle…?"

She giggled and sat up, "Ohayo 2D-kun". Noodle let the covers fall down to her waist, leaving her chest completely exposed. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah, I did", 2D yawned, sitting himself up and rubbing the back of his head tenderly from a morning migraine that occurred whenever he woke up thanks o a certain bassist who'd done that to him years ago. "God, I'm tired", he said groggily. "So uh…" 2D stopped.

It wasn't till he took a good look at her did he realize that she was naked, and her chest was in full view for his damaged eyes to see…He nearly drooled at the sight of them. "Oh…" he squeaked, when she giggled at his awkwardness. "Holy…I forgot how _huge_ those things were…uh, I mean", he stuttered, turning very red like a tomato. "They…uh", 2D coughed looking away. "Did we…really _do_ it last night…did we really- -?"

Noodle silenced his endless babbling with a kiss on the lips, a kiss to distract his sudden shyness of what had happened between them the other night. "Yes…" she gently pressed her forehead to his, after slowly breaking off a passionate moment. "We did…"

She felt the singer tense a little at the action then relaxed a few seconds later when she smoothed her hands up and down his chest and nearly purred.

"You purr 2D?" She giggled, looking up at him. "I never heard you do that before".

"Well", he chuckled softly, bringing an unexpected arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me".

The Princess felt him kiss the top of her head and she sighed happily. "Oh 2D, last night was wonderful…I feel like a woman now…now that I'm with you in here." She snuggled into his chest, breathing in his familiar scent of hair gel. "I love you".

2D responded by gently squeezing her bare hip. "I…love yeh too Princess".

Noodle nearly moaned, letting out a quiet purr. She loved it when he called her that…Princess. He'd been calling her that since she was little. In fact, it's been that way since she'd known him. She had always been 2D's little Princess. It was their special bond and nothing could change that.

"You want pancakes?" She asked, nuzzling his chest, enjoying the lazy minutes of him stroking her smooth, slender back. He kissed the top of her head. "Sure…"

Noodle giggled, reluctantly pulling away and sitting herself up. "Okay…I'll make pancakes". She playfully kissed his nose. "Wait downstairs".

She playfully threw a punch on his arm when he whimpered like a puppy. "I have to wear something 2D; I can't go in my birthday suit".

"Just don't take too long", he said, nearly pouting but was failing miserably since she was teasing him on purpose, he couldn't help but smile at her.

Noodle kissed him. "Goodbye Stuart".

He returned her short kiss, small yet sweet, and scooted off the bed, gathering the clothes on the floor which they deliberately threw feverishly the other night. Putting on his boxers (She covered her eyes, even though she'd seen all of him before) he said, "See you downstairs Princess".

Noodle replied with a wink. "See you downstairs, 2D-kun". and she blew a kiss at him.

After another quick flirtatious wink and silently shutting the door behind him, Noodle sighed happily to herself in her bedsheets.

Yep...she was definately 2D's Princess...

* * *

_Aww...I thought it was cute didn't you??_

_This was written after listening to the Chipmunk's version of **'I'm a flirt'** on YouTube and reading Fop's story XDD R&R please..._


End file.
